Snowbaz: Two Boys in a Bed
by Simone X
Summary: Agatha overdoes it and passes out drunk. Simon gives up his bed for her and is about to sleep on the floor. Baz spells his own bed a little bigger so there's room for his roommate. Isn't that nice of him? He in fact ends up being VERY nice to Simon.


**Simon:**

I don't know what's gotten into Agatha tonight. Shots-? I've seen her sip beer before (wrinkling her nose in distaste), but shots are a whole other thing. She's a tiny person to begin with, and I've seen her do at least four shots tonight. She's staggering when she walks and she's slurring her words. I know she's not going to want to leave early, but she needs to call it a night.

Luckily her friends agree. She's mad, but with a little persuasion everybody manages to get her out the door, with me. I'm the Mage's Heir… they know I'm a trustworthy guy.

We get about half-way to the Watford dormitories when Agatha's knees buckle and she collapses. She's not unconscious but it's like the full impact of the alcohol has hit her all at once and she's in 50% worse shape than I thought. How am I going to get her all the way up to her room, without anybody seeing her? If she gets caught for underage drinking, she could be expelled.

My room, on the other hand, is much closer and on the corner of the building. The back entrance is usually propped open with a stick. If I could sneak her into the building that way, I might be able to get her into my room without anyone seeing her. But then I'll be in just as much trouble as her if we're caught.

I decide not to worry about myself and help her get through this night unscathed. I take her to the back door of my building, and luckily the stick IS there. I'm able to sneak her in and get to my room without anyone seeing…

… except Baz. I open the door, drag a stumbling, staggering Agatha inside, and close the door with my foot. He looks PISSED.

"What the hell, Snow-? You can't have her in here."

"Baz, she's going to pass out any second. I don't know how to get her up to her room without everyone seeing. I promise she'll go right to sleep and it's this one time only. I'll sleep on the floor. This is definitely not for hanky panky."

"She could get expelled for this."

"I know, that's why I couldn't just leave her."

"Okay… but just this once. What got into her, anyway? I didn't think Agatha was a drinker."

"She's not, usually. I think she didn't realize how bad shots were going to be for her. She had already had several before I got there, and I saw her do four more."

I lay her on my bed and cover her up. At no point does she try to talk to me or Baz… she pretty much goes right to sleep, as soon as her head hits the pillow. I make sure she's laying on her side and breathing alright. I get a couple of extra blankets out of the closet and wrap my coat up into a ball, for a pillow.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor, Snow. You can sleep on my bed. I'll spell it a little wider."

I'm so surprised to hear him say that-! It's actually pretty decent of him. Since I would much rather sleep on a bed, any bed, rather than the concrete floor, I agree and say, "I owe you, big time, Baz."

"Maybe you could agree to stop following me around all the time and give me some space."

"I will definitely give you more space. I really appreciate this, Baz."

"Okay, then. Good night."

He rolls over so he's facing the wall, but he's left me plenty of room on the other side of his bed. He's even spelled a second pillow for me. I sit down on the side of the bed and take off my shoes. I take my jeans off, too, so I can just sleep in my boxers. I feel like Baz hears my zipper and stiffens a little, but he doesn't make me go put on pajamas… he lets it go. He knows how hot I get at night. I peel my shirt and socks off and slip under the covers.

The bed is large enough for us to lay there without touching. I close my eyes and start to nod off to sleep…

**Baz:**

Holy hell. The Mage's Heir is laying down beside me. In his underwear. One foot away. I am not going to sleep a wink tonight.

**Simon:**

Ten minutes pass, and I think we're both still awake. I feel Baz roll over in the bed. He's closer now; I can feel his breath on the back of my neck. It makes me feel… weird.

"Simon?" he whispers.

I roll over, too. We're facing each other, and I see his gray eyes in the dark. They look wide. "Yeah?"

"I don't think I can sleep like this."

"Why not?"

"I find it very distracting."

We look at each other in the dark. I take a breath, but it comes out kind of… uneven.

"Do you want me to go on the floor?"

"No."

"What do you want me to do?"

**Baz:**

What do I want him to do? I want him to kiss me. I want him to throw his arms around my neck and move closer, till we're touching all the length of our bodies.

But I can't say that, so instead I say, "I'm not sure. What do you want to do?"

Simon looks back at me. His face is only about a foot from my face. He looks like he has no idea what to do, like he is truly stumped. I decide to give him an idea. I move my head forward a couple of inches till we're a little closer. I open my lips a little and close my eyes…

Great mercy of God. I feel his lips on my lips. Only for a second, though, he quickly backs away, like he can't believe what he's just done. I immediately close the distance between us and put my lips and his lips back together. For a good ten seconds. And he doesn't pull away.

I open my eyes and look at him. He looks… enchanted. He opens his eyes and whispers, "Wow." Now he has my shirt in both his hands. He's pulling me closer by the shirt. He's kissing me again and his face is moving, so his lips slide back and forth, gently, over mine. I've never even been kissed before, so this is… amazing. He turns his face in such a way that he parts my lips open. And then he slips his tongue INSIDE MY MOUTH. Holy hell.

I'm touching his arm and his face. I'm running my fingers through his hair. It feels just like I thought it would—soft, but coarser than mine. He starts kissing my face and the side of my neck. I do the same with him.

**Simon:**

There's nothing to do at this point except get on top of Baz. I do. I prop myself up with my knees so I'm not laying right on his crotch, but I _want_ to lay right on his crotch. But l figure that would be a little fast. So instead I settle for just leaning down and kissing him from a different position. His response is… very responsive. He likes this. He wants this.

I want it, too.

I know it should feel weird to be doing all this with Baz, but more than feel weird it simply feels GOOD. Natural and right, even. More comfortable than kissing Agatha and more erotic, too.

We make out for awhile. How many minutes? I have no idea. But long enough for there to be a progression. Long enough for our kisses to become more open-mouthed and our breathing to become rough and ragged. Long enough for me to run my hands up and down the length of his body. To touch his chest. To touch under his shirt. To touch his stomach and feel his abs. To let my fingers travel lower and touch the hem of his pajama bottoms. For him to inhale sharply and MOAN.

I get kind of self-conscious, at that point. I glance back at Agatha. But she doesn't stir at all and she has the deep breath of a sleeper. She won't wake up till morning. She is OUT.

**Baz:**

When he looks back at Agatha, I'm afraid he will stop. But no—he just wanted confirmation that she wasn't about to wake up. And bless her heart, she seems to be out cold. And that's good because Simon is pushing my shirt up. We stop kissing long enough for him to pull it over my shoulders. Then we go back to kissing, though now we are sitting up.

I use that as an opportunity to change our position. Now I move over the top of Simon, but first I let my knee brush over the top of his crotch, as if it were an accident. A very happy accident. And now _he's_ the one moaning. I feel him take one of my hands and lead it down… to his crotch. I start to rub him through his boxers and he's hard… completely hard. I am dying of excitement at this point, and so is he.

"Omigod, Baz," he says breathlessly, pleading with me, "Can you help me-?" and I realize he wants me to touch him down there… systematically. And I do not object to doing just such a thing. First I stick my hand down his boxers. I touch him with my bare skin, and it's electric. Then I firmly grasp him. He gasps, saying "Oh, Baz… YES."

I use my other hand to pull his shorts down. Then I reposition myself so I can attend to him… for awhile. It doesn't take long, though… it feels like I've hardly started and he's ejaculated all over himself. I let him catch his breath and lay my head on his chest. I do not immediately wipe my hand off, either… I kind of savor it. But then I wipe my hand on the side of the mattress and lay on my back. "Simon," I say, "I wonder if-?"

It is truly heartening how quickly he comes to life and say, "I'm on it, Baz." And he is. He's laying besides me and his hand is working me into a lather. During the process I accidentally bite the inside of my lip, so I taste my own blood as I lose myself in waves of pleasure. He kisses me and realizes what I've done, and grins. He kisses my neck as he rubs me and whispers words of encouragement, "You are so fucking hot. God, I never want to quit doing this to you. I can't believe I get to do this to you-!"

It almost sounds like he's going to start thanking me, next! Merlin and Morgana… this has got to be a dream.

In fact, once he and I are both done and laying back on the bed, feeling the most intense relief and relaxation imaginable (but under a blanket, in case Agatha somehow wakes up), I remark to him, "This has got to be a dream. I cannot believe that something like this can really happen."

"It just did, Baz… it happened. And no one can be more surprised than me about this."

"You're going to regret it tomorrow."

He props himself up on one arm and says earnestly. "No regrets, Baz. This was… the best thing that ever happened to me. I didn't know I wanted it, but now that we did it I can only say 'wow' and please, let's do it again. And again. And again. I don't want to stop doing it."

"Well I certainly have no interest in stopping you." I sit up now, though, and look at him, serious. You've brought me so much happiness right now… if you change your mind tomorrow and want to forget this ever happened… I won't even be mad. I think I could live on the happiness I have right now for the rest of my life."

"Oh my God, Baz. That's why it's _not_ going to be a one-time thing for us. You have my complete and total attention right now. From here on, for me it's YOU, Baz. No one else, but you, you, you."

We seal that with a kiss.


End file.
